clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence's Millions
Clarence's Millions is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence creates his own form of currency causing the school to be turned upside down. Plot Mrs. Baker was reading the class The Tale of The Quirksons as Clarence and Sumo were having a rubber band war. It interrupted her lesson, which cost them each a buddy star (Clarence was left with one buddy star and Sumo was left with negative five buddy stars.) In the hallway Breehn, Blaide, Dustin, Courtlin and Darlie were talking about how Jeff has twenty-three buddy stars, and wondering if they have enough. That night Clarence wondered about the buddy stars, thinking they only make people sad. So he decided to make his own reward system. He used technical ways, (such as turning off the light with trays of water.) he rejected all of them, but then noticed the answer was right in front of him: crayons and paper! So he then created his very own set of Clarence Dollars. The next day he handed them out (giving Crendle a dollar for showing up, giving Marlie with a matching teddy bear T- shirt and backpack, and giving Nathan a dollar for trying his best.) Ms. Baker said that he can't give them out if someone didn't achive in something. Jeff agrees, and Ms. Baker thanked him. At lunch, Jeff tells Clarence to stop giving out Clarence dollars. Clarence gives the dollars to Sumo. The next day, Clarence sees everyone with Clarence dollars. Sumo helped him out. So Clarence makes more and gives everyone dollars. Ms. Baker said he shouldn't reward people for bad things. But Clarence says that Clarence dollars are for everybody. That night, Clarence has three nightmares about his currency, and the next day everyone (except for Clarence, Jeff, Breehn, Nathan, Dustin and a kid Clarence saved from a bully earlier) have lost their minds and fight over the Clarence Dollars. Jeff and Clarence devise a plan to dissolve the madness. So they go to the copy room and copy a bunch of Clarence Dollars, and handed them out. Everybody took them but noticed everyone had the same amount and it wasn't worh trading. Just then, a kid explained a deck of cards called, "Tappy Cards" from his uncle in California. (A reference to Pokemon.) The kid said to win, you have to "Buy Them All!" but with real money, not Clarence Dollars. Everybody dropped their Clarence Dollars and ran out of the room. Clarence and Jeff walked down the hall and saw Belson with a bunch of dollars in his hands. Belson calls the dollars Belson Bucks. Clarence said that everybody is into Tappy Cards, and then Belson drops his dollars in dissappointment. Sumo then comes by and says he has freezy pops, he paid for with all his Clarence Dollars before the crash. Jeff wondered who would want that many Clarence Dollars, and then it reveals Chad, rolling around, laughing in piles of them. Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Ms. Baker Minor Characters *Mary *Chad *Breehn *Dustin *Nathan *Percy *Belson *Darlie *Kimby *Chelsea *Blaide *Crendle *Try *Gabbie *Alison *Mavis *Kennan *Guyler *Debbie *Marlie *Patsie *Gilben *Courtlin *Malessica *Tappy Cards Kid *Hector *Coco *Reed *Unnamed yellow shirted kid *Dennis *Bos *Bully *Unnamed striped shirted kid *Unnamed pink shirted girl *Unnamed boy with glasses *Tinia *Unnamed Maroon-Shirted Girl Gallery The gallery for Clarence's Millions can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Clarence's Millions can be found here. Trivia * '''Goof: '''In the Epic Whoa-Ment Maker scene for this episode, only some of the audio is present. This may just be an error by Cartoon Network, or it could have been removed for a certain reason. * While Clarence was in his room near the window, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figure can be seen. * This is the first episode to premiere without another new episode. * This is the first episode, Clarence gets his title in a episode. *The scene where Clarence dreams of swimming in money is a parody to the DuckTales intro. The music also sounds very similar to the famous DuckTales theme song. *The montage music is styled after "Battle Without Honor Or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei, most famously used in Kill Bill Vol. 1. *At the end of the episode, Tappy Cards Kid was showing is a parody of Pokemon (a video game by Nintendo but became an anime and trading card game), although the look of the cards more resembled Yugi-oh. *Space Moles is implied to be a parody of Star Fox. *When the kids were walking down the hallway with sunglasses on and Clarence poured a bag of Clarence dollars on the table and said "Alright come and get 'em'" It was a parody to "Reservoir Dogs." *Breen can be seen wearing shorts when he's sitting at the table when the students were running and fighting over the Clarence Dollars at the school. *The saturation of the market with Clarence Dollars is very similar to the concept of hyperinflation. * This is the first episode that Clarence thought of doing something that could destroy the school. First, he thought of burning the school down, and took Jeff's "flood the market" term literally, thinking of flooding the school. Errors *When Ms. Baker took Clarence's 2nd buddy star away, later on, it appears to still be placed. * Ms. Baker gives Sumo negative 5, later on, it changes to negative 4. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes